A Dance with the Devil
by Queen Of Gabb 488
Summary: Her vulnerable state as a mortal left Katherine Pierce to do what she does best; make a deal...
1. Chapter 1

Elena dug out her cell phone and placed the phone call she never thought she would ever make. "Klaus," she responded when he answered his phone. Elena had imagined he was already halfway to New Orleans. "Are you still in town? You're going to want to meet me at the high school. I have something you want," she looked down at the unconscious Katherine, kicking one of her legs to make sure her doppelganger was still down for the count. "How would you like to be able to make more hybrids?"

* * *

Groaning, Katherine woke up with her face against a window; her body stretched out across the backseat of an SUV.

"Good morning, darling," Klaus spoke in his english accent. Scared, Katherine pushed up into a sitting position and tried to open the car door even as they were in motion. "Eh, eh, eh," the child safety locks clicked and the doppelganger found that the doors wouldn't budge; there would be no tuck and rolling today. "You'll never believe how intrigued I was when Elena called me with an offer I just couldn't refuse." Pulling up to a parking spot, Klaus put the car in park and killed the ignition. "Welcome to your new home. I hope you enjoy New Orleans as much as I do."


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus and Katherine entered the Mikaelson homestead where Elijah greeted them with a stone cold face. The eldest surviving brother was shocked to see his former lover in the company of his brother. "Niklaus," Elijah buttoned his suit jacket. "To what do we owe the pleasure of Ms. Petrova's presence?"

Klaus walked up to his brother, his hands patting Elijah's shoulders as a huge grin erupted on his face. "Brother, our plan to once again rule over this city that we built will be easier than originally anticipated. You see, Katerina has been given the cure and is once again mortal. Don't you see, Elijah? I'll have my hybrids once more and when the time comes there will be no one who will be able to get the drop on us. I will be the King again," Klaus assured him. "And nothing will please me more than to have you by my side."

Elijah switched stares from his brother to Katerina, aware that there was no way to change what had just been done.

* * *

Escorted to her room by one of Klaus's hybrids, Katherine found herself checking for any escape routes and found that the windows had bars and none of her doors had locks on them. Throwing herself back onto her queen sized bed, Katherine didn't know how she felt. Anger was definitely up there on the list; angry at Bonnie for betraying her and Elena for winning once more. Everything she had fought for, to be able to have once she finally managed to escape Klaus for good, now belonged to her evil little doppelganger. Then she had the audacity to hand her over to Klaus.

The fear, the panic at finding herself in this situation was by far the worse. How had this happened?

Dragging her body up, the now mortal Bulgarian decided not to just give up. Sooner or later she would find something that would help her cause and it would start by investigating the wood work. Opening a door she found she had a luxurious four piece en suite with italian marble floors and granite counters for the vanity; a beautiful Victorian soaker tub and a full shower with multiple shower heads and sprays along each wall. Well, at least she knew she would be taken care of here.

Leaving the bathroom, her next stop turned out to be a beautiful walk in closet filled with designer clothes. Touching fur jackets and beautiful silk gowns, Katherine lost herself in her surroundings and jumped out of her skin when she saw Klaus leaning against the door frame, smirking an evil little half smile.

"I'm glad to see you enjoy your new home," Klaus spoke. "Now let's get you downstairs so you can start earning your keep."


	3. Chapter 3

Katherine winced as she felt the needle enter her vein. How bothersome it was to be mortal; how she wanted Bonnie Bennett to pay for not following through on their agreement to make her truly immortal.

She snarled at Klaus, her eyes filled with loathing as her tormentor smirked. "Am I going to have to do this everyday," her words laced with contempt.

"Only for the next couple of decades until your frail human life ends," the hybrid rubbed salt in her wound. "And now I get to kill two birds with one stone; making my hybrids and fulfilling my promise of torturing you for your betrayal."

* * *

"You did what," Jeremy couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I traded her to Klaus," Elena told her friends. Jeremy, Stefan, Caroline, Damon and Matt were with her at the Boarding House. "Look, if it were anyone else in this world I would never have done it," she explained. "I've been on the other side of this and being Klaus's prisoner isn't something I would ever wish on anyone- else, that is. But she killed Jeremy and she's the reason Aunt Jenna was killed in the sacrifice. She has never once thought of anyone other than herself in all of the schemes she concocted. Everything that's happened to her is of her own doing. If she had ever once been a decent human being I would have never offered her to Klaus."

"What did Klaus say about all of this," Caroline asked. She was still waiting for Tyler to come home and if truth be told, shaken up over Klaus's speech from earlier.

"He was surprised," Elena recounted, "I guess he didn't think I had it in me to be cut throat but then he recalled all of the times I managed to ruin his plans. I didn't even mean to bargain for her but when he offered to give me something in trade I couldn't refuse."

Damon squinted his eyes and took a swig from his bourbon. "Do I even want to know," he asked her; swinging his glass.

"Well, we've always been opposite team Klaus because of the whole 'kill Elena, Break Hybrid Curse' thing-"

"-As well as reprogramming Stefan, and killing Tyler's mom," Jeremy added.

"And this seemed like the perfect opportunity for a peace treaty. I mean, we've seen what being his enemy is like. Wouldn't it be better for us to be his friend?"

* * *

Elijah watched from the hallway. When he had left Mystic Falls to join his brother in New Orleans he had thought he was also leaving her behind but here she was.

Here. Where he was. Tormenting him. Haunting him as always.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews! It really does mean so much to have your input and to hear about how you respond to the characters and their actions. Some of your concerns were already being addressed in my mental plans while others gave me food for thought and will be addressed in later chapters. Please keep reading.

* * *

Elijah joined his brother for a drink while Klaus's minions guarded Katerina in her bedroom. "Brother, what are your plans in regards to our visitor?"

Klaus scoffed. "You're not still burning that old flame for her, are you brother? Because although we've recently reconciled our relationship I have no inclination to forgive and forget. You would do well to follow my example," he said, sipping his brandy.

* * *

"Still, I can't believe you actually did it," Caroline spoke. "I mean, I get it. The bitch smothered me with a pillow; I would have probably done the same, but I guess I'm surprised at this whole 'befriend Klaus' part."

"I know," Elena said, her compassionate side coming out. "And it's not like I just blindly handed her over to him. There were conditions for that, too."

"And Klaus agreed," Stefan questioned her.

"It wasn't like he had a choice. I hid her body while I waited for him to meet me," Elena shifted in her seat. "Even though I couldn't think of anyone more deserving than her to suffer Klaus's vengeance, I couldn't just give her to him without making sure that she was taken care of. I made a list of demands and he swore to keep his word," she told them. "Especially when I said that Caroline felt the same."

"You said what," the blonde demanded. "Like he would even believe that I would care about her well being."

"Which is what he said," the doppelganger flipped her hair, "but then I urged him to think about who you are," she stared her friend in the eyes. "Caroline Forbes; Miss Mystic Falls and the girl he loves. I reminded him that you were the most compassionate person I had ever met and how I was sure he would say the same. Then I told him that there was something in him; something good that only you have seen, and asked him to try to be the kind of man you could love back. He wants to be a better man, Caroline. For you. So I used that to my advantage."

"I love Tyler," the other girl whispered. Trying to convince herself.

"I know you do, but that doesn't change the fact that some part of you is drawn to him. Hey," she placed a hand gently on her friends knee to calm her, "been there, done that. I know how it works and only you will be able to decide how everything turns out-but he loves you. I only used those feelings to do the same thing you would have done. If Klaus is capable of rehabilitation than some small part of me has to believe that she is too."

"So what were your conditions," Stefan asked.

"Well, my conditions were based on my knowledge of Klaus and the way he thinks. Firstly, we know he's going to make more hybrids. I asked that his hybrids stay out of Mystic Falls unless called upon and they-for lack of a better term- be programmed never to do any of us harm. No biting, no neck breaking, etc."

"And condition two," Damon poured himself another drink.

"Condition number two being that he doesn't physically do her any harm. The blood donations are whatever, but he can't actually torture her physically. Mentally, emotionally, verbally I have no control over that. If he wants to use his talents to get into her head then whatever but I made sure there'd be no finger breaking, punching; anything that wasn't consensual."

"But he can totally mind fuck her," Damon pondered this. "I'm good with that," he said and made his way over to sit next to her.

"Okay," Caroline said. "What's number three?"

Elena leaned into Damon, his hand running over her back in circles. "Number three is about Klaus's desire to ensure further doppelgangers. Once upon a time he offered to protect me and make sure I had to opportunity to have a perfect, normal little small town life and family. Sooner or later he's going to want Katherine to have a child."

"Katherine," Matt scoffed. "With a baby? Yeah, right. I mean, I hate to sound harsh but that kid would have better luck being raised by Andrea Yates," he told them.

"Yeah, well I made him promise not to use her as a broodmare. He won't force her to have a child right away or with a certain donor. Klaus is going to protect Katherine like he would have if it was me. The child will have the best of the best. Also, I made him promise that he would let Katherine lead a long and healthy life. No killing her or compelling her to walk into traffic."

"What a shame," Damon bit and received sharp looks from his girlfriend and Blondie.

"Think about it though," Elena responded. "Now that she's human, she's just a scared nineteen year old girl. Not that different from the scared eighteen year old who woke up in a morgue," referring to herself.

"But do you really expect for him to keep his word," Jeremy asked. "He's known for being kind of shady. If there's any way to get out of a deal he'll find it."

Nodding, Elena understood where her brother was coming from. "I know, and that's condition number four. Once a month he'll send me an e-mail that he will CC to Caroline with pictures of her and an update so we can be sure she's alright. And I know he'll find his way to have fun while cleverly keeping our agreement intact but I wouldn't expect less from him. I'm just hoping that there doesn't have to be anymore hate."

"You did the right thing," Caroline giggled that enthusiastic laugh and bit her tongue. "And while I might have done the same, I still hate that Katherine gets to experience that kind of forgiveness. She's done so much to everyone."

"But now she's human," Elena reminded them. "All of the animosity and hatred; the desire for revenge, that was satisfied when I took her life from her. Because that's exactly what I did. One day she's going to die, and it was at my hands."

* * *

Klaus turned back to his brother, unwilling to assuage his fears about what was in store for the little vixen currently occupying their home. While he intended to keep his word to the other Petrova it didn't mean that he had to tell Elijah or Katerina about it. There was still a large part of him that remained cruel and sadistic and he hadn't let that part out in such a long time. The mental terror was about to begin.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews! It really does mean so much to have your input and to hear about how you respond to the characters and their actions. Some of your concerns were already being addressed in my mental plans while others gave me food for thought and will be addressed in later chapters. Please keep reading.

This chapter is short and sweet, I will go more in depth in later chapters.

Also coming up in later chapters, I'm excited to see two young vampires going to New Orleans with a much more populated vampire community. I think the gang will start to realize that even though their shared history is unique, they're still small fries in the grand scheme of things.

* * *

Elijah watched from the sidelines as Katerina once again made her weekly donation. It had been three weeks since Klaus had accompanied the doppelganger to their New Orleans home and the eldest brother still hadn't found a way to separate his former lover from this situation.

In the time that she had been occupying their house Elijah had consulted his own group of witches as well as keep a close eye on Niklaus. Running seemed to be the only choice but that would ensure his brother's rage would ignite a lifelong war between them, and as immortal beings a lifetime could last thousands of years.

Turning Katherine was not something that Elijah was prepared to do.

* * *

Klaus sat in front of his computer, wishing he was with Caroline at that very moment. He wrote the e-mail as if it were for her eyes only before hitting backspace and replacing it with something short and sweet.

_She lives. Terms of agreement being met._

* * *

"That's all he said," Damon asked.

"It's enough for me," Elena responded. "At least, it's enough for right now. Besides, New Orleans isn't that far away."

"Are you really that interested in what happens to her? Let's not forget everything she's done."

"I've forgiven you for everything _you've_ done," she pointed out and watched him roll his eyes; interrupting him before he could argue, "like killing my brother. He might have been wearing the Gilbert family ring but you didn't know that at the time. Besides, she can't hurt me anymore. She no longer has any power over me."

Damon pulled her into him, kissing the top of her head. He would never let anyone hurt her again.

* * *

"_Seriously,_" Caroline asked. "You want to do _what?_"

"I want to go pay Klaus a visit," Elena said as she walked arm in arm with her only surviving best friend. "Not now; I don't want to step all over Klaus's toes and annoy him, but eventually I would like to check to make sure that our agreement is being upheld. If that original pain in the ass goes unchecked he could do whatever he likes to her and I want him to know that we will be keeping an eye on him."

"Uh," the blonde groaned. "How far away is eventually?"

"Well, I would like to go before we start school. I just can't believe you're going off to Richmond while I stay behind and start community college. That's what I get for blowing off applying."

Caroline laughed at her. "It's not like you have all of time to do whatever you want; study whatever you want...oh, _wait_," she teased her friend.

"Okay, I get it," Elena finally lightened up. "You know, New Orleans is notoriously crazy fun. We can go before school starts and stay for awhile. It might be fun to check it out."


	6. Chapter 6

_Elijah entered his brother's study, pleased at the events of the day. He had finally found the doppelganger and soon enough his family would be made whole again. In truth, the moment he saw her it was impossible not to think of Tatia, the young maiden that had immediately stolen Niklaus's affection though Elijah's had taken much longer to earn. _

_"Brother," he spoke as he spied his younger sibling brushing vivid paint strokes on the canvas before him. _

_"Ah, 'Lijah," Klaus dropped the brush and greeted his brother enthusiastically, embracing him as a wild grin blossomed across his face. "Sit with me in celebration of this day," he said and called on a servant to pour their drinks and bring their dinner. "To family," he offered up in salutation. _

_"To family," Elijah toasted. _

* * *

_Elijah was tasked with guarding Katerina who had taken very quickly to his brother. Over the weeks that she spent in their company, he watched her affection for Klaus grow immediately, reminding her of Tatia more as time went on. Obviously there was the physical similarities but Elijah had not prepared himself for Katerina to share so many personal qualities with her ancestor. _

_He was growing more enamored with her as the days went on, unfortunately mirroring his past and threatening to once again ruin his relationship with Niklaus. _

* * *

_His heart ached for her as she confided in him. Katerina was falling in love with Niklaus, and as his betrothed her growing feelings should be welcomed, but Niklaus had no plans to enter matrimony with Katerina. _

_Elijah had done what he could to convince Katerina of Niklaus's desire; his duty to his brother and his family so that they may be reunited once more. Still, something stirred in him, compelling him to seek council with his favored witches. He understood his duty to his family, but still he sought to marry that duty with his honor; freeing Katerina of death's kiss. _

* * *

Elijah drank from his scotch, running his brother's words over again in his mind. While he had tried to put distance between himself and Katerina to try and regain some of his pride and dignity after finding out that she had been looking for the cure to try and broker a deal with his brother. No one could infuriate him like Katerina could.

Saving her; trying to save her, had not ended well five hundred years earlier because she didn't trust him to protect her. Not only had she incurred Klaus's wrath for ruining his plan, his relationship with his brother had taken another hit due to his feelings for a Petrova. It had hardened his heart to her until their paths crossed a year ago. He had tried to keep her out, to hold her at bay but the young girl she had once been -not the cold, manipulative Katherine Pierce- had anchored her way into his heart. Every second he thought of her lack of faith in him, in her cruel antics in her desperate attempts to gain her freedom had pained him. Elijah knew she was better than that or at least could be if she tried to find another way.

Now her cruelty had caught up to her, and though he didn't know if he did it for them or just because he owed it to her to break this ceaseless cycle of running and being chased, Elijah once again consulted the witches. He would free her from Niklaus's hold one way or another.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n:** sorry it took so long to update...writers block...not a lot of action but here it goes...

* * *

Damon looked her in the eyes; her brown orbs locked with his, expressing curious disbelief.

"Are you sure," her voice hitched. Elena couldn't believe what he was saying. Their relationship had only just been solidified without the prying interest of their closest friends and family. No one was meddling, there was no worry of the sire bond causing her feelings for him and no apocalyptic threats or adrenaline rushes to potentially ruin their lives. For the first time since her parents deaths Elena Gilbert was living a normal life.

"I'm sure," he ushered her out the door. "You're a young woman with no parental supervision and you don't need me around to decide every single second of your fate. You said you wanted to visit Klaus; do something exciting for the summer? Make a road trip out of it. You have lifetimes to get to learn your countries history and explore the states. Take your time. Enjoy the Carolinas and Georgia before hitting New Orleans."

"Yeah," Caroline swung an arm over her friends shoulder; her golden curls thrown up in a ponytail as she sported a plain white tee and cut off daisy dukes. "Enjoy sight seeing with me and having some girl time. When was the last time we had any extended bonding time without boy drama?"

"You're awfully perky for someone who has plenty of boy drama of her own," the brunette reminded her.

"You know what, Elena," her friend asked, "that same exact boy drama will be here in two months when we get back. I'm not going to sit here moping for Tyler when all I have to do is trust that he will come back for me. Besides, Damon can come visit us for a weekend here and there so you're not completely bummed the whole time and we can still visit some awesome beaches while we compel ourselves some heavily laced alcoholic drinks and beach boys to do our bidding."

"You're right. I know," she smiled and kissed Damon goodbye. "I'll call you when we hit North Carolina."

"Remember," he held up a finger as he joked playfully, "always take the road to nowhere. It usually offers the most interesting experiences."

The girls laughed, letting him help with their bags. "Why is he always so damn cryptic," Caroline asked and slammed her door.

"You know Damon. He hates to ruin a good surprise," the doppelganger turned back to smile at his fading image.

* * *

Katherine sat at the dining table. For weeks she had been denied her wish to eat alone in her room. Klaus preferred her to eat alone at a table designed for many guests. It made her feel more depressed as she was sure he had designed it to do. It had been a month since her transition and she was worried.

Of course she had ideas about what he wanted from her. She wasn't stupid; outrunning him for five centuries should surely prove that. Katherine knew that since she was his only option, the promise of torture he had made so long ago would be kept along with more cruel expectations of what her role would be.

She pressed her hands to her stomach, cursing nature and Elena. The manipulative, cunning and confident woman she had been for almost five hundred years had disintegrated into ash the second she had become human. Of course, she was still manipulative and cunning but her ego had certainly taken a hit. The past four weeks had been spent looking for a way out and praying that her body would need time to reset after her transition. Her prayers had been denied.

Katherine looked at the food in front of her and was tempted to throw it and starve herself so she wouldn't have to think about what was guaranteed in her future. The idea of baring a child tormented her. Once she had dreamed of what her life would be like with her daughter before her father had snatched her and murdered those dreams. The idea of having another child terrified her, especially since there was the possibility that Klaus would drain her after the birth and her life would be over and her child would be forever bound to Klaus.

Rubbing her stomach, Katherine cursed the cramps that had accompanied her monthly cycle and wondered how long she could possibly hide it from Klaus. _Thank God_ he was away taking care of some business in Texas. There was time for her to find away to make herself essential enough to avoid her death.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Going to explore Elena's new side as a vampire. It gets a little slutty. It will be explicit. Just warning you. Also, _**BIG NEWS**_ on the Katherine front. Just thought I would let you know**. **

* * *

Elena certainly wasn't the best at being a vampire. She had admitted as much to Stefan right before she had given Katherine the cure. Considering she had only been a vampire for less then a year, she thought she had handled everything as well as possible although she regretted her time with her humanity shut off- even if Damon shared some responsibility for using their sire bond to convince her to do it. Still, if it weren't for that time then Elena would have taken much longer to learn the benefits of vampirism: Damon style.

Snatch-Eat-Erase was efficient, satisfactory and otherwise harmless. Though she admired Stefan his restraint -especially in regards to his status as a former ripper- and had long ago decided to do the seemingly moral thing and avoid preying on humans, Elena had come to realize that she could take what she needed without having to sacrifice taste, morality and fun in her diet and it had been her time as emotionally devoid Elena that had shown her that. Things weren't black and white; neither were people for that matter and being with Damon finally allowed her to embrace every aspect of herself. Every single shade of grey.

Elena was on her lunch; dining separately from Caroline as she preferred not to know about the people Elena fed from. They allotted three meal times a day at an hour a piece and would meet at a designated spot. So far it was working well and Elena was eyeing a girl around her same age. She had a similar height and build, though her complexion was creamy and her hair raven; with bright green eyes, a nice full face with high cheek bones and a strong jawline. The kind of girl Damon would like.

Thinking of Damon brought an entirely different kind of hunger to Elena, mixing with her blood lust. It had already been a week without her boyfriend and Elena was beginning to miss his touch. Spying on her, Elena noticed the girl walk off to the restrooms by herself and got up to follow. No one else was there and before the girl could make a sound Elena grabbed her face in her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Don't make a sound," her eyes dilated. "Only speak when spoken to and don't try to get away from me. Now, what's your name?"

"Irene," she whispered.

Elena smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Irene. I'm going to feed from you," she told the girl. "See, I'm a vampire and I'm very hungry but I'm not going to hurt you." Elena tilted Irene's head to the side, her nails tickling the skin of the girl's nape. "You won't remember this. You will think you had a casual sexual encounter with me that gave you the best orgasm you ever had. Got it?"

"Yes," the girl's voice hitched and she became very excited.

Elena licked Irene's nape before sinking her fangs into her very slowly. Pushing Irene against the stall, she positioned herself in between her legs, inching her fingers into the human's panties which were extremely wet and began working her with her fingers; Irene's moaning turning her on even more. It was the first time she had ever done something like this and she promised herself that she would do this with Damon one day.

* * *

Katherine finished her meal, the maid taking her plate as she rose to excuse herself from the table. The good news was Klaus was still gone and she had a full week to think about what to do with this whole situation. Heading up the stairs, she hesitated at the sound of a door opening.

"Ah, Katerina," Klaus grinned maniacally. "And here I thought I would be making it home in time to dine with you."

"I didn't realize you were coming home today. I would have waited for you," she lied through her teeth.

"Ah, well perhaps you won't mind sitting down with me while I enjoy my meal," he suggested and Katherine knew it wasn't a question.

She walked down the steps and allowed the hybrid to escort her to the table. The brunette sat in silence for almost an hour as he ate his food, driving her absolutely insane as she hated the feeling that she was once again walking on egg shells. All she had ever wanted was for her life to truly be her own.

"I've heard some interesting news," Klaus finally speaks and Katherine lets out a long sigh, glad for the silence to end.

"What news is that?"

"I've been informed that you've finally fully acclimated to your humanity," he tells her and Katherine feels a terror creeping back inside her.

"What do you plan to do with me," she asked.

Klaus grinned, thankful that she was unaware of his deal with her doppelganger. He had so enjoyed the mental and emotional trauma he had caused her in the past weeks she had been staying in his home. Katherine had been his only source of fun for more than a month.

"I know that you need me to have a child," she began, "and I think I have a plan that would be beneficial to both of us, if you would be willing to put aside our past differences."

"And what could _you_ possibly offer me that would be worth bargaining for a truce with? Either way your bloodline will continue and I would rather enjoy watching you spend the rest of your life in misery."

"I know about Hayley," she told him and watch the grin turn into a grimace. "That's why you were gone for the past week and why Elijah hasn't been around either. You're hiding her from Marcel so that he can't get his hands on her or the baby."

"Well, leave it to you Katerina to know more than you should. What does that have to do with securing your bloodline?"

"Every goal you've ever worked toward; breaking your curse, killing your father, has all been for one purpose. So you could finally live in peace with your siblings. Now, having a baby with Hayley, means you'll finally have a family of your own and we both know how much family means to you."

"Get on with it," he seethed.

"It's just as important as making sure you control my lineage," Katherine told him. "But what if you can have both? More family _and_ a stronger bond to my lineage?"

"You're talking about having me _impregnate_ you," he was slightly bewildered. "What would Elijah think of this," he pointed out, knowing exactly how to get to her.

"Elijah doesn't care for me anymore," she told him. "I told him how much I love him; how I would wait for him to realize that, and I became human and he just left me here. No trying to save me like when you planned to sacrifice me. Whatever he once felt for me is gone."

Klaus thought about her words, sure that the little vixen was absolutely clueless about his brother's true feelings for her. Still, he wasn't about to tell her how Elijah had come to him, begging him to allow him to take custody of the doppelganger into his own hands. Elijah had even told him he would be willing to act as protector to whatever child Katherine might bare.

"How would this work," Klaus was intrigued.

"You father however many children I have; we can agree on a number to ensure that my line continues on. In exchange, you allow me to live a natural life and death unless we are both in agreement to turn me back into a vampire."

"And why would I agree to do that?"

"Who better to protect your children for their entire lives as well as any grand children and great grandchildren then their matriarch? I get to ensure their safety by endowing their paternity to you, and you get future wolves who can be turned into hybrids later as well as automatic family for generations to come. This is what we both want, Klaus. We're the same; we both want to be loved and we're both too afraid to be anything other than alone. _If we do this_, neither one of us will be alone ever again."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed for the last chapter. Whether you loved it or hated it, I loved hearing what you had to think. I hope you keep reviewing. This is more of a filler chapter but expect big things in the next chapter.

* * *

It had become her trademark. Some vampires exhibited certain quirks; either becoming a Ripper, a stalker who liked to hunt their prey, or other various personality traits. Elena Gilbert seduced young girls. She didn't know why it appealed to her since she had never once been attracted to women before, but ever since she had left Mystic Falls she had been targeting more and more teenage girls.

Was it because she had been seduced by the Salvatore brothers before transitioning to a vampire? Most of the girls she chose bore a resemblance to her she couldn't deny. In the months immediately following her first death Elena had never done anything like this, but was that because she was home among friends and neighbors she had known all of her life; people she couldn't imagine having a sexual attraction to?

Each encounter lasted longer with Elena taking more risks; enacting more fantasies, being rougher with some while having others please her. Whenever she came or she made one of the others orgasm Elena thought about Damon. It was like the girls didn't exist in those final moments; Elena was reliving what it was like to be intimate with Damon and less and less time occurred between needing that release.

"Elena," Caroline waved a hand in front of her face. Her friend hadn't seen her walking towards her as they met for dinner at the beach front restaurant. They had spent a week in North Carolina followed by a week in South Carolina and had just hit Georgia that afternoon. They had checked into their room and then had gone their separate ways for a late lunch. Caroline had known for a while that Elena was becoming involved in extracurricular activities because her vampire senses picked up on the scent emanating from her. There was little she could do except talk to her but that would be awkward and probably uninvited; she might not be Damon's biggest fan but that didn't mean she had to insert herself in their relationship one way or the other.

"Oh, sorry Care. I spaced out for a minute. Are you ready for that drink?"

"Sure," the blonde answered and they headed for the bar.

* * *

Klaus swirled his whiskey in its tumbler. Katerina had certainly given him a lot to think about in the last week with her offer. If he took it there would be natural repercussions, such as putting a dent his relationship with his brother as well as the relationship he wanted with Caroline.

The world was full of what ifs. What if Caroline would never forgive him for this arrangement? What if Elijah sought revenge for this betrayal? Klaus didn't like to consider what ifs. There were too many to ever base an informed decision off of. Caroline may never want a relationship with him, though he had pledged to wait for her forever; did that pledge mean he had to refrain from physical relationships and remaining celibate for the blonde tease?

As he thought, he pondered the ramifications of the proposal. He would be forever tied to Katherine although his mother's curse had done the same. Klaus would have to significantly lessen his torture of the doppelganger if only for the child's benefit. Of course, there was the child itself. Klaus hadn't even seen his first born delivered and had yet to figure out how the child would be cared for; did he really want to deal with learning how to raise two children at the same time?

A curious thought occurred to the hybrid and a grin spread across his face. There would be plenty of time to deliberate, he reminded himself, although Klaus usually preferred to make decisions quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **I'm back! thanks for the reviews. More adult content in this chapter...someone should be having sex and since it ain't...well, we're all thinking it ;)

**Chrissy**- unfortunately Elijah can't be the one to impregnate Katherine. He's completely undead and is therefore incapable, but read on to see what Klaus decides.

* * *

Elena pushed him back onto her bed. It had been a week since Georgia and Damon had met them in Alabama. With more force than he knew possible, Elena held him down as she straddled him, running another hand through her long wavy locks and grinding against him at the same time. She hadn't even said hello when she saw him leaning against her hotel room door.

The doppelganger tore the big round buttons off the front of her dress; a retro pink cotton dress that was hiked up and showing the thighs that Damon's fingernails were digging into as he spread her legs further so he fits fully in between her legs. Crying out, she pumps herself up and down faster and faster as his hands move up to assist her in slamming down on him. Her breasts were bouncing firmly, threatening to slip away from the constraints of her lace, unlined demi cup.

As Elena reached her orgasm, Damon took over and flipped her so she was on her belly. Still screaming, Elena clenched her hands into the bedspread as Damon pressed a hand in between her shoulders and pushed himself inside her. Collapsing on top of her, Damon stayed splayed across her and finally breathed in her scent and found himself surprised.

* * *

Katherine rested in bed, still creeped out by her doctors appointment that morning. It had been five centuries since anyone had needed to examine her and the cold, sterile rooms and staff that lacked bedside manners had done nothing to alleviate her anxiety.

It was the first time Klaus had allowed her to leave the house since bringing her here. He had of course compelled everyone at the office so that no one would remember he was there or who he had with him. There were no official files for her and Kat wondered about the terms of their deal. Klaus had yet to accept it. The hybrid had only said it was the make sure that everything was working how it should be; some excuse about five hundred years of fighting to near death having an adverse effect on her. _Um, hello! We're vampires,_ she had wanted to tell him but had seemed to have lost most of the nerve she had worked up over the centuries.

This is what she had tried to avoid the first time Klaus had wanted to use her in his sacrifice; being a weak human with no way to protect herself. That was why she had tricked Rose into turning her. Even back then she had known that to be anything less than a vampire meant surrendering her fate to Klaus. Now she had no choice. The doppelganger had heard him tell his most trusted lieutenants to spread the word among his allies. Katerina Petrova was off limits and under his protection. No one would dare turn her, and they all knew the story of her first death. She doubted anyone would be dumb enough to fall for that trick again and Rose was dead. That idiot would be of no use to her.

Katherine needed Klaus to take her deal. It was the only way to make sure he wouldn't kill her when he was done with her.

* * *

"What's going on," Damon asked with moderate annoyance.

Elena pushed herself up into a seated position on the bed before kneeling in front of him. Slowly, she crept over to him and took his face in her hands. Looking into his eyes she pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "I've missed you so much," she told him. "I just wanted to be close to you again," the brunette began to explain. "I know you would like them."

"Like _who,_" he demanded.

"My girls. The ones I feed on."

"You're feeding on humans?" He was surprised. Damon had thought she would want to try the bunny diet once she turned her humanity back on.

She nodded. "I'm getting a lot better at 'eat-snatch-erase' Damon."

"Yeah," he replied sarcastically. "So good that you started sleeping with them, right?"

"Only when you're not here," she told him. "I just miss you so much but you're here now. I don't need them anymore, unless-"

"-Unless what?"

"Unless," she hesitated, "you want to share them with me."

Damon stood there dumb founded.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: here it is!**

* * *

Damon did the only thing he could think of. Her head twisted to the left until he heard the snap, crackle and pop; her body fell limp onto the bed. Certainly the thought of it wasn't unappealing, but the older vampire recognized this for exactly what it was; a coping mechanism after dealing with the shock of the past couple of months. Now he just needed to wait for her to reset and reboot.

* * *

Damon drove while Caroline sang along to the Beach boys; Elena's body was strewn about the back seat of his convertible. Due to the circumstances he and blondie had thought it best to get to Klaus's place as soon as drove straight through Mississippi; Damon and Caroline snipping at each other over the choice of radio station and out of key singing.

* * *

Klaus answered his cell phone, pleased to see Caroline's name on the caller I.D. "Well, love. This is certainly a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?"

"How about letting us in," a knock sounded at the door and Klaus's grin fell from his face. Stalking towards the door, he was met with Caroline along with Damon who was carrying Elena in a fireman's carry.

A genuine smile crept on his face and he stepped back to allow them entrance. "Please, do make yourselves at home," he invited them in.

* * *

"Ms. Petrova," the maid called her as she gently woke her from her nap. Katherine woke up groggy and still in her clothes from earlier that day. "Mr. Mikaelson would like you to join him and his company for dinner."

"Company," she asked. Sitting up, she tried to sweet talk her maid into telling her who was here.

"Mr. Mikaelson has them locked up in his study with him to discuss business." Going into Katherine's walk in closet, she pulled a long beaded gown in a rose quartz color and laid it out with a pair of nude stilettos and accessories. "He would like it very much for you to impress his business partners."

* * *

Katherine made her way down the staircase, wearing a stunning Ellie Saab gown with a deep v neckline and long sleeves, belted at the waist before a long slit up the front revealed her long legs. The beading was extraordinary but made the dress sheer; the pink color made her olive skin glow and her cheeks blush. Pulled back, her hair was pinned into a chic chignon. Centuries of wearing six inch heels helped the newly made human glide in her stilettos.

At the bottom of the steps, Klaus held an arm out for her and proceeded to escort her to the formal dining room. He was equally as handsome in his tux and pleased at her reaction when they entered the dark room, lit only by candle light and decorated with beautiful peonies as a quartet played in the background. The room was filled with a dozen guests when Katherine spotted someone and her eyes narrowed. Before she could confront them a toast began and Klaus summoned her to his side.

"Thank you all for the pleasure of your company this evening. Here among me are my most trusted friends," he gave a sly nod to the back of the room. "And it is among your presence that I would like to introduce you to my ward; the young and lovely Katerina Petrova whom I have pledged to care for and protect however long she may live," Katherine heard the double meaning in Klaus's words; _as long as I allow her to live._ Continuing, "As her guardian, my utmost priority is to ensure her happiness and safe being. And so tonight, I entrust her care to one of you as I grant my blessing and announce their engagement."

Katherine turned to Klaus in shock and awe, finally turning to look among the crowd when her eyes caught his.

"To the marriage of Katerina Petrova to my dear brother Elijah," Klaus held up his champagne flute as did the other guests. Katherine's breath caught as she gasped.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: here's more!**

* * *

Elena woke, still groggy as she tried to shake herself out of her deep sleep. Looking around, she had no idea where she was. This didn't look like her hotel room and when she crossed over to the window she was surprised to see Creole townhouses and quickly realized she was in New Orleans. Turning swiftly, she found herself bumping into Damon and sighed in relief.

"Thank god. What happened?"

Smirking, he brushed her long hair over her shoulder and played with it for a moment before looking in her eyes. "Oh, the usual," he replied. "Hot welcome sex when I met you at your motel and then I snapped your neck like a twig. A couple of hours later we made it to New Orleans and now Klaus is throwing a ball in our honor."

"Klaus," she took a step back. "_We're _in Klaus's _house," _Elena began to hyperventilate.

Damon grabbed her shoulders and tried to soothe her. "Don't freak out; we were supposed to end up here anyway. This was the plan," he reminded his girlfriend.

"Yes, Damon, but somehow I thought I was going to have two more weeks of road tripping bliss before looking into the eyes of the man who is singlehandedly responsible for every misfortune that I have had to endure." Elena continued to panic when she suddenly thought about her friend. "Where's Caroline? Is she safe?"

"Blondie is fine; don't worry about her. She's enjoying the claw foot soaker tub in her en suite and getting lousy with Klaus's most expensive champagne."

Assured of her friend's safety, Elena allowed her nerves to settle and she leaned into her boyfriend. "Hey," she complained as his words finally sank in, "why did you snap my neck?"

"Oh, it was nothing. It just seemed like the best way to reset you after you admitted your dirty little secret to me," he snickered and her cheeks flushed, remembering her newest obsession. "I was tempted to take you up on your offer too but then I remembered that I never fare well with these little love triangles," and Elena pretended to swat his chest.

"And why is Klaus throwing a ball in our honor?"

"Well, personally I think he just wants to impress Malibu Barbie vampire but he said that he wanted to reassure our little gang that he was taking perfect care of Katerina as promised."

"And how long do we have before this ball?" Elena played with the buttons on his shirt.

"Another two hours," he said pressing kisses to her neck, liking where this was going.

"Oh, good," the brunette sashayed over to the door over in the corner with a devilish half smile. "I just _love_ soaker tubs," and ceremoniously locked Damon out.

* * *

Rebekah had been surprised when Matt had agreed to join her in Europe. For those fleeting weeks the original had experienced painfully beautiful human moments with someone who didn't constantly remind her of every poor attribute that comprised her heart and soul. Matt Donovan gave her the chance to let someone in without worrying if she was good enough.

She didn't want the summer to end. This was the life she had always imagined; what the blonde had craved. People took for granted what it meant to be alive. They just naturally assumed that they would grow old; fall in love and start the cycle over again. Rebekah had taken it for granted before her father slaughtered her and her siblings and it was a dream she had never been able to let go of.

Now, in the middle of the day as she finally arrived in Alexandria International Airport in Louisiana, Rebekah resented her brother's summons which lured her away from Mystic Falls favorite son and regretted that she allowed herself to be at Klaus's beck and call; regretted her own cowardice, in more ways than one.

* * *

Elena emerged from the en suite with her hair piled in a messy bun and wrapped in a pink towel. "What exactly am I supposed to wear to this thing anyway?"

"Your friend Klaus left a dress for you while you were soaking," Damon began to tell her when Caroline barged in wearing her hair like Veronica Lake in a knee length gown that was covered in clear beads, belted at the waist and had a sheer, sleeveless boat neck with silver ankle booties.

"Oh my God, Elena," the blonde squealed. "You're not even dressed!"

"I'm a vampire, Care. I think I can manage to get dressed relatively quickly," Elena replied, zipping into the closet and finding the dress bag with her name on it. Coming out, Elena appeared in long sleeve, ankle length gown that also featured a boat neck and was sheer but for the blue beads that formed a floral pattern and a gold ribbon that belted at her waist. Quickly, she went about curling her hair and then pulling it back into an elegant updo before applying her makeup and perfume.

"I'm ready when you are," she said and Damon held out both arms, escorting them downstairs. Elena was just glad their was safety in numbers.

They arrived in the formal dining room just moments before the Katherine made her appearance. The room was stunning and Damon grabbed to champagne flutes for the girls just in time for Klaus's toast. Katherine's stare had met Elena's and both girls narrowed their eyes at each other before the shock settled in.

"And so tonight, I entrust her care to one of you as I grant my blessing and announce their engagement," Klaus announced to applause.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** sorry for not updating in so long. also sorry to say that it might be a while before I update again. I just started grad school and will have a lot less time on my hands with work and projects but I promise to keep working on this story. It will get finished..._eventually!_

* * *

Elijah's gaze never left hers, though Katerina seemed to be sending daggers to her doppelgänger. Oh, how he wished he could have met Elena first. Everything he had written to her in that letter so long ago was still true, even if the fledgling vampire was drowning in the aftermath of her recent death. Still, it had only ever been Katherine since the moment she appeared in his life.

She didn't deserve this. No one did, really. Pondering what his brother was currently plotting, the gentleman and one time nobleman wondered if he would be able to save the hell raiser from what ever fate was in store for her. One or two of Klaus's witches were here; thank the heavens they liked working with Elijah better. They almost always did. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he nearly missed the announcement.

"Brother, won't you join us for the toast," Klaus smiled his usual charming; devilish way.

Not knowing how, the vampire made his way up to his supposed intended; his feet moving with little grace as somehow the older brother lost the ability to think about what he was doing. It was an involuntary response reminding him of the days he was still a living, breathing human being.

Single-mindedly, Elijah blocked out the excited murmurings of the party goers; his eyes only leaving Katherine's bambi eyed stare as his gaze met and held Rebekah's for a single moment as his sister snuck into the ball. Although he prided himself on being a caring big brother, he was unable to focus his attention on her demeanor as it was currently being held prisoner by this latest development.

Slowly, Rebekah made her way closer to a servant and gracefully retrieved a champagne flute as she watched with trepidation.

Elijah turned so as to stand next to his betrothed, gently placing her hand over his as Klaus continued. "As is tradition in our family, let us celebrate with a dance between the bride and groom. But first, to Elijah and Katherine. May your lives be filled with happiness."

"To Elijah and Katherine," the party goers toasted and Elijah lead his old lover to the would be dance floor.

Katherine could not get over her shock. This was not what she was expecting and she couldn't say that the prospect of marriage excited her. She knew it should thrill her. All she has ever wanted was a family and to live a life with a man who loved her in the way she desired to be loved. The only man who had ever come close was Elijah; granted, Damon had seemed to love her that way but he had loved her far more than she had loved him and time had proven just how easily he could walk away from her. It was different with Elijah. Or it had been.

Now she couldn't help but remind herself that she had waited for him to help her escape Klaus after her evil mirror self had used the cure to turn her human but Elijah never did. And Klaus would never truly let anyone else have true domain over Katherine and her life. The sullen beauty had known that when she first approached him to try and make a deal, but her hunter had denied her terms. Then again she was human now, she thought. Who was she to try and make a deal with one of the oldest supernatural beings to ever exist, anyway?

More and more guests joined them on the dance floor and Rebekah made her way over to her brother. "Niklaus," she greeted him with the least amount of enthusiasm she could muster. In a simple and elegant blue organza gown, Rebekah remind him of Grace Kelly; her demeanor more regal and relaxed than he was used to noting. "What are you playing at?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," he boasted and sipped at his champagne. "Now," he said as he caught sight of his favorite vampire, "you must excuse me. I have guests to attend to," Niklaus dismissed her and made his way toward his favorite blonde bombshell, fixing his tie as he went.


End file.
